My baby, your daughter
by DataKenobi05
Summary: LeAnn comes to Dallas to seek revenge. But who really deserves it? Some Angst chapter 2 uploaded
1. Midnight Musings

My baby, your daughter  
  
Summary: LeAnn goes to Dallas for a little revenge. But who really deserves it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So please don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: I've only seen Dallas a few times, but this is kind of an AU but not entirely. J.R. has a daughter.  
  
Chapter 1~ Midnight Musings  
  
Rain hit the windshield hard as LeAnn drove toward the southern state of Texas. She had waited much too long to see her daughter again, and her daughters father. The long drive from Boston did her good, it gave her time to think. Most people would think she would use the time to cool down, let go of some of her anger but she thought about only one thing.  
  
To get revenge.  
  
Because of that bastard J.R. she wasn't able to have any more children then the one they already had together. And the one she wanted nothing to do with. Because of complications due to the birth, LeAnn was never able to have any more children. Most people would think she would keep her only child, but the things J.R. did and said made her send her precious gift to the Ewing family. She sent along with the child a note, never mentioning who she was or any indication of who the little girls mother was. It was perfect; J.R. would never have to know that he was wrong and that she was right. Of course she sent a copy of the blood and DNA tests so she could prove the child was J.R.'s  
  
The red light stopped her mind long enough to realize how late it was getting. Seeing a Red Roof Inn LeAnn decided to stop for the night. The room was acceptable, not what she was normally used to, but it would do. The television worked, the hot water and cold worked, and so did the electricity. To her happy surprise there was never one mouse or gross cockroach to put unnecessary thoughts into her mind. Not that she had to use any of the conveniences that night, because as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"LeAnn, you here?" An all to familiar voice called through her hotel room.  
  
"In here John" She barley realized she spoke until he entered and sat next to her. 'How am I ever going to tell him'? She thought before turning to face him.  
  
"Where do you want to eat tonight? Here, the ice cream parlor?" He asked not looking at her and focusing on the newspaper.  
  
"Um, I'm not really hungry. John, there's something I need to talk to you about." She said, suddenly very interested in the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" He asked, still not looking at her.  
  
"Well, I'm going. . ." But she was cut off by his face getting suddenly pale.  
  
"What is it!?"  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"John, what is it!?"  
  
"I lost. . .I lost 80 thousand."  
  
It took a while to sink in. But when it did she was just irritated.  
  
"John, who cares? Just call Jock. I'm sure he'll help you out."  
  
He looked sharply at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"LeAnn I cant call my father all the time. I'll loose his respect."  
  
"Is that all that matters to you?"  
  
"At the moment." He said and went to the phone.  
  
"John right now I need you. I need to talk to you." She said, not meaning to sound so pleading.  
  
"What is it?" He said dialing his father's home phone in Dallas.  
  
She sighed and knew he wasn't going to pay attention to her unless she gave him a reason too, and needing him wasn't a good reason.  
  
"John, I'm pregnant."  
  
She watched as his body seemed immobile before he took a breath and turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to have a baby." She said sarcastically, as though his mind couldn't comprehend the word 'pregnant'.  
  
His eyes got big but just as quick got dangerously small.  
  
"Like I'm going to believe that."  
  
LeAnn was absolutely shocked. Why would she lie about that?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well lets put it this way honey, if you are pregnant it's not mine."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
John was looking completely content and half way annoyed at her even thinking of saying that.  
  
"And how am I supposed to know?"  
  
"We can get a blood test done when the baby is born."  
  
"And you think I'm going to wait around that long?" He asked turning back to the phone as if nothing was happening.  
  
"Why not? You are living with me."  
  
"Well I'm not going to get any shit for that thing."  
  
'That thing?' LeAnn was absolutely astounded at his reaction.  
  
"Fine." She said and walked to their room to pack. When she came out with her suitcases John finally took some notice.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
"Away from you!" She said, tears falling down her face.  
  
"Fine get out of here. But if you need something don't you ever come to me. Ending up on the street will be what every village whore deserves."  
  
The vase on the side table lacked use so LeAnn picked it up and threw it as hard as she could at his head. He ducked in time to miss the object and glared at her, who glared back.  
  
"Goodbye J.R."  
  
And that was the last time he would ever see her, or so he thought.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Dad what are you still doing awake?"  
  
A young girl around seventeen was walking past her father's room when she noticed the light still on.  
  
"Jennifer, sweetheart don't you have school tomorrow?" He asked and looked up at her.  
  
"Yes. But don't you realize it's past one?"  
  
"Don't you?" He asked, throwing the question back at her.  
  
"You have that thing in the morning right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I was just giving you some daughterly advice." She said and pushed her brown hair away from her face. Locked in her features was the title of a Ewing, pure and simple. Her attitude was like that of her uncle's but the more she grew, the more like her father she would become. The only thing she couldn't understand was her blue eyes. She had no idea where they came from, the obvious was her mother, though she had never met her.  
  
"Let me give you some fatherly advice and get some sleep." Her father said and nodded toward the door.  
  
"Only if you promise to go to sleep too."  
  
He couldn't help but smile at his daughter. He could make most anyone do whatever he wanted them to without question, but his little girl could almost top him. Almost.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Good." She said and went over to give him a hug.  
  
"Good night Jennifer."  
  
"Night dad, I love you."  
  
Looking up at her he smiled "I love you too."  
  
He watched her leave and after hearing the bedroom door shut he signed a document that would assure him control of Ewing oil for at least ten more years.  
  
John Ross Ewing.  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. Welcome to Dallas

Authors Note: Sorry about spelling Leanne's name wrong for all those who noticed  
  
Chapter 2~ Welcome to Dallas  
  
Three sharp knocks brought Leanne into consciousness and the sunlight hit her eyes. She squinted at the light and stood, wrapping a robe around her and heading to the door.  
  
Looking out the window she saw a distraught looking woman with a bag of cleaning supplies.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Housekeeping." The woman said and stood patiently outside the door.  
  
Leanne thought about it and looked around the room. She barley used anything and her suitcase was almost packed.  
  
"Come back in about a half an hour." She instructed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and change.  
  
The water felt good running down her back and the steam woke her up. Rubbing her eyes she looked at her hands. There, conveniently placed on her left hand was her wedding band. Leanne rarely saw her husband anymore and when she did they were always arguing. She wondered why she just didn't get a divorce. She never knew where he was or what he was doing. 'I probably don't want to know'. She said to herself and turned the water off.  
  
After she finished packing, Leanne thought of how she was going to present herself to J.R. when nessesary. She couldn't go with her maiden name, he would eventually figure it out. Sighing, she realized just sticking with DeLavega would be best.  
  
Her car was pulling out of the parking lot five minutes later and in about three hundred miles she would reach Dallas.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning Jenny."  
  
"Good morning Sue Ellen."  
  
Even though Jennifer grew up with Sue Ellen being her mother figure she could never bring herself to call her so. She was very beautiful and smart, but just the thought of someone else as her mother then her biological one never crossed her mind.  
  
"Have anything planned for after school?"  
  
"Yes, we are having auditions for the fall play. Why?" She asked looking over her coffee cup.  
  
"Well I was just thinking that we should go and spend some time together. You will be leaving a couple of years and I just want us to bond a little."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jennifer sighed and stood, grabbing her keys she head for the door.  
  
"Why bother? You and my father will divorce before long."  
  
"Oh? Why do you say that?" Sue Ellen asked looking disgusted.  
  
Jenn just shrugged and head out the door.  
  
Hearing the door shut down stairs J.R. walked from his bedroom and down to the kitchen where his wife was making breakfast. Turning as she heard him come in, Sue Ellen smiled.  
  
"Good morning J.R."  
  
"Morning." He said slightly under his breath.  
  
She always ignored his morning behavior, he never was good with the waking day. And barely was he ever excited to any other part.  
  
"When are you leaving for work?"  
  
"In about a hour. I have some papers to sign before the meeting."  
  
She nodded and putting down the skillet she turned around boldly and faced her husband.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course darling." He said not looking up from his paper.  
  
She nodded to herself and poured him some coffee.  
  
"I gotta go darling." J.R. said standing and he grabbed his keys.  
  
"Will you be home for lunch?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"What do I tell Bobby if he shows up?"  
  
J.R. stood still for a while at the mention of his brothers name.  
  
"Tell him to wait till I get back and I'll talk to him then. Not while I'm at work, got it?"  
  
"Yes J.R. whatever you say."  
  
He nodded and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Never being in Dallas before, Leanne had to stop numerous times to ask for directions to Ewing Oil. She imagined it to be a normal, rather small building. When she got there, Leanne realized she was gravely mistaken, Ewing Oil was a towering building, and looking up from the bottom she felt greatly overpowered. The one thing she had, that she hoped would get her through this was her charm and hopefully her ability to hide her identity.  
  
~*~  
  
"Trying out for the play Jennifer?" A sarcastic voice said, floating in from behind her.  
  
She had to use all the willpower she possessed to keep looking strait ahead. Her and her friends were at lunch gossiping about no one unparticular, when Shawn decided to start a conversation.  
  
"Yes I am." She said simply, hoping, for his sake, that would be the end of it.  
  
"Well of course you are. The lead I bet. What will happen if you don't get it?" He said agitating her. "You gonna call daddy? Or maybe uncle Bobby?"  
  
Her closest friend, Celest, touched her arm gently and shook her head.  
  
"No. I can get the part on my own." She said, and felt his face close to her ear.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
~TBC~ 


End file.
